Smokes x Coco
by ChaseTheDarkness23
Summary: This is the story about two young boys named Matt and Mello. They meet at Wammy's house, and soon after 10 years, realize their true feelings for each other.
1. The Beginning

Smokes x Coco

(To be told in Matt's Point of View)

It was so long ago…

Back then, when I first became friends with him…

-10 years ago-

Everyone was laughing and having a good time. I couldn't stand watching all of those kids playing in the snow. I just stared down at my Gameboy and started playing Fire Emblem.

Nobody would approach me. I was a young, five year old boy. My name is Matt, but that's just a fake name. Something strange about the Wammy house, and how we had to have different names to be called by was impracticably strange. Whatever, I didn't care.

I grabbed a cherry lollipop and put it in my mouth, then proceeded to my game. Occasionally I would glance up, to see if anyone actually took the time to glance down at me. But once when I looked up through my goggles, I saw a face I would never forget.

A boy dressed in black, with perfectly cut bob blonde hair, was standing across the playground from me. I stared at him, and I could tell he was trying not to stare back. I felt a smile start to form upon my mouth. I looked again at the strange boy, and saw that he was pulling out a bar of chocolate.

I decided to go ahead and introduce myself, so I stood up and turned the game off. I walked over to the mysterious boy. Although, strangely enough, I began to tense up and get all hot. _What if he doesn't like me? _No, I had to shake the thought out of my head.

"Hi." I said in a rather deep voice for a five year old.

"Hello." he replied. His voice was high, but it was… kind of cute actually.

The snow was still falling, and one flake landed on his tiny little nose. I poked it with my glove and licked it. Water was that taste. I heard the boy giggle.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Mello, and your's?" he asked back.

"Matt."

"You must be pretty popular, you are kind of cute, if I must say." he said. I just giggled, knowing it was the beginning of a great friendship.

-10 years later-

Stupid exams were today. What a pain in the ass. Well, I went back to my room and began to play Call of Duty. The only thing that made exams better was that Mello was sitting next to me, letting me cheat. Heh, we're bad kids, I know.

10 years ago, I met both my best friend, and something else. It's hard to explain exactly, but there was something else about Mello that I couldn't put my finger on. I decided to forget about it and pulled out a cigarette.

I grew bored after three hours of kick ass Call of Duty, so I decided to go down to the main hallway. I dropped my old cigarette on the floor and stomped on it. So what if I got in trouble? I already got in trouble for dropping cigarettes before.

I pulled another cigarette out and lit it. I pulled down my goggles as I heard footsteps. I walked slowly, cause I could tell who's footsteps those were.

I was pushed. Hard enough for me to actually trip and fall. I heard a sly laugh, and I turned and kicked the kid who pushed me. I knew it wasn't who I thought it was, because I didn't see the blonde hair.

"Well look at this! Street rat!" one of the bullies pondered at me.

"Get out of here, I don't need your shit." I didn't know him or his friends, so I didn't care about his name.

"What, is a little shit head going to do about it? Huh!" and he kicked me in the stomach. Fuck it hurt too. My cigarette ashes were caught in my eyes, and I couldn't see, since the guys ripped my goggles off. I tried squinting, and all I could make out was white. My eyes were fucking burning.

"Get off of him!" I heard someone yell, then all I heard was kicking and screaming.

I coughed out dust and ash from my cigarette. I couldn't see, I couldn't breathe, and I ended up passing out…

A few hours later, I woke up to see a bright light. I squinted at first, scared that I was dead, and this was what Heaven looked like. My heart began to race, until I looked over to my right, to see a monitor. It had some numbers on it, and I didn't know what it was for. I looked forward and saw someone coming in. It was a young woman with dirt blonde hair in a bun, coming in with a clipboard. "Oh, you're awake. Great! I am your nurse, Kiza. I hope you get better." she said. I felt like total shit.

I lied back, and closed my eyes… who saved me? I was coughing to much to hear, I had to much ash in my eyes to see. How long have I been out?

The door opened again, but I was to exhausted to look up. "Hey there." I heard, and the voice was… rather familiar.

"Come here, I'm very weak." I said. They came closer, and looked down at me. I saw who I knew the most, which was my best friend, Mello.

"Mello…" I smiled and sighed in relief.

"You scared me, Matt." he said.

"D-did you save me?" I asked. He nodded. I sighed in relief again, and closed my eyes.

"Where'd they go?" I asked.

"I beat em' up. They ran off screaming. I was carrying you, running to the hospital. You've been out cold for about three days. You were loosing oxygen fast, and my only hope was to give CPR." he said, blushing a little.

"Mello… you saved my life." I said, smiling at him.

"Oh hey, it was nothing." he said, sitting next to me. I sat up, Mello helping me.

"I'm sorry you're in here, I should've been with you." Mello said, hugging me tightly.

"Mello, it's not your fault." I said, feeling safe in his arms. I had a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach. He broke away, and just stared into my eyes. He put a hand on the back of my neck, and it slightly made me shiver. Not in fear, but with shock. He was bringing me towards him, and he was leaning towards me. Sooner that I could count to three, his lips were on mine.

He kept himself there for a long time, and I could feel my eyes widen, but they closed and I kissed back. "I'm gonna get you out of here…" Mello said in the kiss. I nodded and continued to kiss him back. His tongue grazed my lips, and I opened my mouth, letting him enter. His tongue felt so great in my mouth; he explored it and wouldn't let anyone else have it.

The door began to open, and Mello quickly got off, and stood there. "Oh, hello Mello. Matt, have you fully come to your senses yet?" the nurse asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Well come and follow me, we need to run tests." the nurse said. I nodded, and began to follow her to the testing room.


	2. A Wonderful Night

Smokes x Coco 2

The results came back about three weeks later. I was in bed rest, Mello taking care of me. Wait, let me rephrase that.. 'Taking care of me.'

"Matt, how you doing today?" Mello would ask normally each morning.

"Fine." and I would cough a little bit of dust. Dust only came out the first few days. After that I began to cough nearly 24-7.

"Matt, the results are here."

"About fucking time." I groaned.

"You'll be alright, but they want you to take this pill every meal for 10 days." Mello said as he took another bite of his chocolate.

"Stupid medicine…" I muttered and went back to my DS playing Mario Bros.

"Hey, if I could make you healthy with the snap of my fingers, I would in an instance." Mello took his gloves off, and edged his way by my side. I'll admit, my face began to flush as it grew a light pink tint.

"M-Mello…" I wanted to question, but it came out a statement.

"Yes?" he replied. His hot breath was hitting my neck as he whispered in my ear. It sent chills throughout my body, but I felt like I was hotter than the sun.

"I… I-" and Mello cut me off with his chocolate scented lips. He wasn't kidding, he really did have feelings for me. I knew for sure that nobody was my true friend besides Mello.

"Did I ever tell you that I fell in love with you ten years ago?" Mello whispered to me, looking into my eyes seductively.

"N-no.. not exactly…" I mumbled, looking away as my face grew hot and shaded to crimson. My body was hot and tense with Mello hovering over me.

"Well, I fell for you when I looked at you that day. Even if you're goggles were in the way of your gorgeous eyes." he told me. I blushed darker, looking into his dark colored eyes.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down to me, kissing him passionately.

"I love you Mail Jeevas…" Mello whispered as his tongue grazed my neck, bringing himself to my ear and he nibbled softly.

"I love you Mihael Keehl." I managed to get out through my moans.

"Let me show you heaven." Mello mumbled in my neck. Right after he said that, I began to cough like crazy. I felt bad, but I was to sick to let him play with me. Even after a few minutes, I was still coughing. I couldn't take in any water because I would've spitted it all on Mello.

"I'll go get your medicine." Mello said in a worried tone, practically running for it. Even though I was coughing, behind it I was also laughing.

_**Ten Days Later**_

I was finally finished with my pills, and I had to make up my final exams. It was going to be a long week…

"Hey Mello, can I borrow your notes?" I asked.

"Sure." he said, grabbing his book bag. "Here you go." he said, handing me his binder and notebook. I smiled, and started to study.

Well now final exams are done. I was exhausted. I lied on the couch, sleeping in as usual on Saturday. It was only 11 A.M. and Mello was shaking me awake.

"Get up!" he shouted at me.

I groaned, "What time is it…?"

"11, now get up!" and he started to pull my legs.

"Get off! Fine I'm up!" I shouted, stretching my body. I yawned, and crawled off the couch.

"I'm up, can I go back to sleep?" I asked.

"No way!" Mello smiled.

"Why?" I asked.

"I'm going to take you somewhere amazing!" Mello exclaimed, pulling out a chocolate bar. I groaned at Mello, and pushed him away, so that I had room to head to the bathroom.

"Why now?" I asked as I washed my face and goggles.

"Because, I bought tickets for today only!" Mello shouted.

"Tickets? To where?" I asked him.

"You'll see, common, lets go!" he shouted. He grabbed my hand and started to walk outside, smiling like crazy. Obviously it was something really special.

"Are we there yet?" I asked five minutes of being on the rode.

"Nope." Mello replied.

Five minutes later, "Are we there yet?"

"Not yet."

Five minutes later, "Are we there yet?"

"No, Matt."

Five minutes later, "Are we there yet?"

"When we get there, I'll tell you." Mello snapped annoyed.

I held in the question for another five minutes. I couldn't take it anymore! Where were we going!

"Mello-"

"If you ask me if we're there yet one more time, I am going to beat the shit outta you when we get home." he replied.

"Oh no, I was going to ask you something else." I said.

"Oh, what is it?" he asked.

"Will we be there within five minutes?" I asked.

"…just shut up Matt…"

"OH MY GOD YOU BROUGHT ME TO NINTENDO WORLD!" I exclaimed when we drove into the parking lot.

"Of course! This Saturday was the only one left with two available tickets, since tomorrow is your birthday. Happy Birthday Matt!" Mello cheered at me, and kissed my cheek. I blushed lightly, and smiled. I kissed him dearly, then ran to have my fun.

About six hours later, it was time to leave. I felt sad, but hey, I met a lot of video game creators! I bought the new Zelda game, and I got plushies too. It's all worth only six hours. Besides, my feet were killing me.

"Phew, we're finally home." I sighed, yawning at the same time. After leaving, we went out to a buffet. I got as much food as I could, including salad. Mello got… anything with chocolate. I would just laugh at him when he got chocolate bits on the corners of his mouth. I wiped them away with my tongue, not caring if anyone saw us. I'd rather feel happy and show it than to feel guilty and hide it.

"Didja have fun?" Mello asked.

"The best in my life! Who knew that I'd get to me-" and Mello cut off my sentence with his forceful kiss. I felt a sudden shock run throughout my whole body, and I felt Mello begin to push me into his bedroom. My face grew crimson as he got his way on top of me.

"I never did get a chance to express myself to you." Mello whispered. I nodded, closing my eyes.

"Are you nervous?" he asked.

"No." I replied. He smirked and continued to kiss me. I grew nervous when he started to unzip my vest, ripping off my shirt as well. I tensed up, and slowly unzipped Mello's vest. I unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, but he did the honor of removing his clothes. I blushed when I saw the bulge in his boxers. He kissed me again, unbuttoning my jeans.

"Matt, I love you." Mello said in between kisses.

"I love you Mello." I moaned when he bit down on my soft spot.


End file.
